


Pizza at Midnight

by radonna



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pizza, soft, that’s.... about it, verkwan, when do I write anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radonna/pseuds/radonna
Summary: Seungkwan wants to watch a movie, but Hansol really really needs to go get a pizza. Immediately.





	Pizza at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> verkwan is VERY good... almost TOO good

It’s the middle of the night in the middle of winter, and Seungkwan is all cozied up on the couch, watching a Hallmark Christmas special. He has hot chocolate in one hand and is gripping the hem of the blanket in the other to keep it from slipping off his shoulders. The volume is up high, the lights are low, and everything is practically perfect.

Except that Hansol isn’t there. 

He’d been telling him all day that he wanted to stay up late and watch cheesy movies with him, and Hansol had agreed, but at the last minute decided he was _so hungry_ and about to die if he didn’t get pizza. 

“Pizza?” Seungkwan had asked, already out of the shower and in his pajamas when Hansol brought it up, “Hansol, it’s like, eleven o’clock at night. We ate dinner a few hours ago and still have leftovers.” 

“Yeah, but I need it,” he said back, patting his pockets for his wallet and ruffling some papers on the kitchen counter to find the car keys, “I’ll be right back.”

Seungkwan huffed and rolled his eyes, “Yeah but we ate out today and are going to some fancy place for our anniversary tomorrow, don’t you think we’re spending too much on food? I can just make you something real quick if you don’t want the rice -”

“Hey,” Hansol had cut him off, placing his hands on either of his cheeks and laughing at his exasperation, “A five dollar pizza isn’t gonna kill us. Besides, you’ll be happy to have it once the movie gets going. I’ll be right back.” 

He promptly kissed Seungkwan on the forehead and bolted out the door, not wanting to stick around any longer. It took Seungkwan a few minutes of gathering himself before he could get past it and take a seat on the couch.

Now, about half an hour later, he was all ready for Hansol to be back. 

The movie is about someone who babysits some kids at a big estate and falls in love with a prince, which is absolutely lovely and cheesy and everything Seungkwan wants to see, but without Hansol it isn’t so great. More pathetic. He doesn’t have anyone’s hand to squeeze and say _look, that’s us_ to, which is practically a requirement for these type of flicks. 

He lolls his head back onto the couch frame in boredom, checking his phone to see if Hansol has texted or called him. He hasn’t. Seungkwan dims the screen and lets it fall onto the cushion beside him. 

He soon closes his eyes and starts to doze off.

-

He’s woken up by some rustling in the kitchen that alarms his snoozy mind at first, but he’s put at ease when he sees Hansol fiddling with their key holder and setting a box of pizza on the counter. 

Seungkwan checks the time on his phone before he says anything. 11:53.

“It’s about time,” Seungkwan rasps from his spot on the couch, getting up and stretching his arms above his head. He’d only been out for a few minutes, but his eyes were begging to be shut again. He turns to step towards the kitchen, but Hansol meets him halfway. 

“Sorry Kwannie,” Hansol breathes, pulling him in for a sweet kiss, “It took a while for the pizza to cook.”

Seungkwan can’t help but rub at his red cheeks endearingly, almost forgetting his annoyance, “It’s okay,” he smiles fondly, patting down Hansol’s wind-ruffled hair, “You’re home now.” 

Hansol smiles and lets Seungkwan dote for a few minutes. He messes with his hair, his cheeks, his coat, and his boots, asking him about the temperature outside and then lecturing him when he learns how cold it really is.

“You should’ve just gotten the pizza delivered,” he says pointedly, dropping Hansol’s boots where they rest at the door during the cold months. 

“Maybe I like the cold,” Hansol shrugs, smiling a little lopsidedly as he comes up behind Seungkwan to hug him, nuzzling into him. Seungkwan shivers because Hansol’s nose is still icy, but his breath is warm and his arms are exactly what Seungkwan wants wrapped around him. So he stays and covers Hansol’s hands with his own.

“I know you don’t,” He counters, leaning his head back a little and closing his eyes. He can feel Hansol lightly mouthing at his neck, but he continues, “You always complain when I put my feet on yours at night. Say they feel like ice.” 

Hansol laughs breathily against him and Seungkwan’s skin prickles nicely at the feeling. He smiles and tries his damndest to pull Hansol’s arms tighter around him as he retorts, “That’s completely different. Our bed is supposed to be warm.” 

Seungkwan hums in response and leans back heavily, but Hansol doesn’t mind. He’s still perfectly content to be busy below Seungkwan’s jaw, loving the way he grips his wrists harder and practically falls into him. It could very well be his favorite thing, next to the sweet noises Seungkwan’s starting to make. 

He works on a hickey as best he can at his angle, and Seungkwan drowns in him willingly. He’s still a little sleepy, but he’s warm and happy and Hansol’s mouth feels very, _very_ nice, and really he’d be happy to set out towards their bed right now, but -

“Come on,” He murmurs, untangling himself from Hansol’s embrace somewhat reluctantly, “The movie will restart in like, five minutes.”

Hansol lets him step only a bit away before pulling him back into his chest, making sure they’re facing each other this time. “You still want to watch it?” He asks lowly, going to capture Seungkwan’s lips in a kiss. Seungkwan returns the gesture slowly and gives in for a moment, all before tearing away again.

“Yes,” He says with finality, his lips barely touching Hansol’s, his eyes full of light as he lets their eyes meet, “I’ve wanted to all day.” He takes Hansol’s hands in his own and beams, ready to lead him over to the couch.

Hansol has to smile because when Seungkwan gets excited about something he’s _really_ adorable, but then he remembers the food.

“Alright, but let’s get some pizza first,” he says, tugging Seungkwan the opposite way towards the kitchen. Seungkwan purses his lips.

“I don’t want any,” he shrugs, stepping back to Hansol and dropping his hands. He pats him on the cheek with a grin, “Meet me on the couch, handsome.”

Hansol shakes his head with a little laugh and grabs Seungkwan’s hands again, leading him to the counter, “Nah, you need a slice.”

Seungkwan leans the other way, trying to (halfheartedly) get away from the kitchen. He whines, “I don’t,” which just makes Hansol laugh. It’s hard not to smile at that sound.

“Yes you do,” Hansol insists, pulling them up in front of the counter. He leans against the faux marble cutely, letting his chin rest in his palm as he looks at Seungkwan with wide eyes full of mirth. There’s also a bit of love and adoration in there, and it makes Seungkwan melt and give in.

“Fine,” He relents after a moment of contemplation, “one slice.” Hansol stands up straight, beaming, and kisses his cheek sloppily. Seungkwan mocks irritation, but it’s unconvincing as a smile of his own overtakes his features. “I’ll get some plates,” he adds, pulling away, his cheeks rosy.

“Good,” is Hansol’s reply, and it sounds almost giddy. Seungkwan knows that tone. He’s up to something.

“Oh?” Seungkwan asks skeptically as he returns to a waiting Hansol, “What are you up to?”

Hansol’s face immediately smoothes, and he feigns innocence, “What do you mean?” He leans his elbows against the counter again, running a few fingers idly along Seungkwan’s forearm.

Seungkwan looks at him a little pointedly, but he’s curious when he tells him, “I know what you’re doing. Not specifically, but I know.” Hansol is still pulling out the innocent card.

“What am I doing?”

“Something.”

They look at each other for a moment, Hansol’s expression nearing on giving himself away, Seungkwan’s also on a thin balance between curious and nervous.

“Should we eat?” Hansol asks after a moment, and Seungkwan nods. 

“If you didn’t do anything to the pizza.” He says in a joking manner, making Hansol’s lips quirk. Another give away.

“I didn’t,” he sings, and Seungkwan doesn’t really believe him, but it’s okay. Whatever he did will make itself known soon.

“Good, then,” Seungkwan settles on, handing a plate to Hansol. He is sort of hungry now, anyway.

Hansol smiles and gestures for Seungkwan to open the box, which is also odd. But he does it nonetheless (with a roll of his eyes), not expecting to see what’s inside.

It’s different. Seungkwan doesn’t know how to feel.

His eyebrows knit together as he glances at the pizza and then to Hansol, who’s definitely biting back a smug smile now. 

“What is this?” Seungkwan asks at last, pointing at the box. 

Hansol grins, “It’s pizza. Olive pizza.”

Seungkwan sets down his plate. “Olive pizza?” He deadpans, making Hansol shrug and laugh a little. Seungkwan hates olives.

“I hate olives,” he says, and Hansol knows this. Olives don’t belong on pizza. They don’t belong anywhere. But _especially_ not on pizza. He didn’t even know olive pizza existed. It _shouldn’t_.

“Yeah, I know. But,” Hansol grins, but it’s softening out. He grabs Seungkwan’s hand and brings it to his lips. He kisses the back of it. “I love _olive_ you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
